Shifting Sands
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Ben promised himself he'd never become the heartless man he and Gwen had seen when they were 10. But the future has a funny way of changing itself. Bera  BenxVera  Gwevin. Mentions of Benlie and VeraxAlbedo
1. Divided We Stand

**Maiden- This is the sequel to 'Holding Out For A Hero'. Takes place approximately 15 years after Ultimate Alien and includes mine and Em's OCs, Vera and Scarlett. Read & Review ladies and germs!**

**ages for characters-**

**Ben- 31**

**Gwen- 31**

**Kevin- 32**

**Vera- 32**

**Scarlett- 32**

**Cooper- 33**

**Kenny Tennyson- 11**

**Amber Tennyson- 12**

**Roxanne Tennyson- 9 months**

**Devlin Levin- 12**

**Quinn- 11**

**Summary- Ben promised himself he'd never become the heartless man he and Gwen had seen when they were 10. But the future has a funny way of changing itself. Bera Gwevin**

Shifting Sands

Chapter 1- Divided We Stand

It was undenyable to anyone in the known 500 galaxies, that a group of four Plumbers were responsible for the era of peace that had spread throught the universe for the last 15 years. Of course they weren't alone. They'd recruited more than a thousand Plumber kids to aid thier success. Helen Wheels, Peirce, Manny Armstrong, Cooper Chase Daniels, Scarlett Lafayette Kimana, and Alan Albright being the more famous among the thousands. But not nearly as famous as the original four. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson; the infamous Ben 10; Gwendolyn Kathrine Tennyson, Veridian Amber Lakota and Kevin Ethan Levin.

Ben began his hero adventures at the tender age of ten years old, accompanied by his twin Anodite cousin, Gwen. He obtained Azmuth's most powerful weapon, the Omnitrix. In the course of six years, he'd put the devise to uses the old Galvan never thought of. Kevin, an Osmosian sociopath turned hero, joined the team five years after Ben gained the Omnitrix. Vera, a Thunderbird/Sioux hybrid came along two years later. The quartet had faced and defeated many of the universe's most diabolical enemies, and lived to tell the tale. Vilgax, Aggregor, The Hybreed, Darkstar, Charmcaster, Hex and even Kevin himself were just a few of the major threats. With peace and tranquility abundant, it seemed the four original Plumbers could finally kick back and relax...

!

!

!

"C'mon, Roxy. Sit still for mommy, please?" Vera pleaded with her one year old daughter. The little girl giggled and continued to wriggle around in the high chair that Vera was trying to secure her into. "Feisty, aren't you?" the Sioux woman chuckled, smiling at the infant. Her whispy brown/black hair sat in pigtails with two electic green bows that matched her eyes.

"Amber, Kenny! Dinner!" Vera called, moving Roxy's high cair closer to the table. Seconds later, Kenny appeared in the doorway.

"Where's dad?" the eleven year old asked, brushing his brunette hair from his jade eyes.

"Off on a mission with great grandpa and Uncle Kevin. He'll probably be home late."

"He's always off on missions." the boy muttered angrily, taking his seat at the dinner table.

"That's the cost of bein' a plumber." Kenny's twelve year old sister, Amber, rebuttled.

"I guess...but we like, never see him anymore!"

"Would you rather see him, or a rouge alien bustin' through your bedroom wall? Besides, not like he cares much about us anyway."

"Amber." Vera warned sharply.

"What? It's true! If he really loved us, he would be with us right now!"

"Amber Gwendolyn Tennyson, not another word!" Vera's golden eyes glared hard into those of her daughter.

"Got room for four more?"

"Aunt Gwendolyn! Uncle Kevin!" Amber and Kenny yelled, rushing to hug the two heros. Devlin and Quinn stood by thier sides, instantly taking off with thier cousins to play.

"Gwen, Kevin, what a suprise." Vera spoke, lifting Roxy out of her highchair. "I thought you were off with Ben?" she questioned to the onyx eyed Levin.

"Naw. I showed when I got word that Animo broke out of the Null Void again, but when Benji saw me, he told me to go home. That he and Max would handle it."

Vera growled low in her throat and bounced Roxy nervously on her hip, the infant having laied her head on her mother's chest.

"Seems like you have your hands full." Gwen offered, sitting down at the table.

"That's the understatement of the year." Vera replied, rolling her eyes. "Between two pre-teens and a 9 month old, i'm wrung out. Roxy is a very high mantience child."

"Roxanne Casandra, you giving your mommy a hard time?" Gwen playfully scolded her neice, taking her from Vera's arms. Roxy cooed and giggled, happy to see her aunt.

"I've noticed you don't do much Plumber work anymore." Kevin threw casually, leaning against the far wall.

"I don't have the time, Kev. I'm practically a stay at home mom now...I really do miss the glory days though."

"Don't we all." the osmosian laughed. "I'd love to go back to when we were teenagers. Hangin' out and kickin' alien butt is what we lived for."

"That was before it became a full blown job."

Ben entered the kitchen, his expression anything but joyful. His clothes were torn and tattered as well as several minor wounds on his arms.

"Damn, what crawled up ur ass and died?" Kevin rebuttled.

"Not in the mood, Kevin." Ben replied icily, washing his cuts in the sink.

"Someone's touchy." Kevin smirked, walking into the living room.

"Dinner's still warm if you're hungry." Vera spoke to her husband who was busy dressing his arms.

"No time. I just came home long enough to clean up and change. A group of Talpaeans are causing earth quakes all along the edge of the city."

"Ben, they're just Armadrillos. They're not that big of a threat and i'm sure some of the other plumbers can take care of it."

"Whatever, i'm goin' back out. I'll be back when I get back."

"Uh, rude much?" Gwen scowled from her seat. "Ya know, ever since Roxy was born, you've turned into a major jackass. You've been ignoring your family and throwing yourself into the hero buisness. You're not only a Plumber now, you're a husband and father."

"I don't need your snide comments, Gwendolyn."

"Snide? I'll give you snide!" she yelled, summoning a ball of mana, aiming for her cousin. Ben's hand went to the Ultimatrix, but was stopped when Vera created a wall of lightning between him and Gwen, deflecting the attack.

"Enough. Both of you." she seethed, golden eyes flashing angrily. They softened immediately when Roxy began to cry. She quickly took her daughter from Gwen and tried to soothe her sobs.

"I don't have time for this." Ben stormed.

"I'm getting really sick of him." Gwen huffed.

"You're not the only one..."

!

!

!

Vera's eyes opened sleepily about three in the morning. The source of her disrupture was the shift in weight on the bed. She turned to see Ben tiredly getting into bed after disrobing down to his boxers. He stilled once the duvet covered his torso and his head hit the pillow. Usually, he tried to wrap his arms around his wife, or at least kiss her cheek before succumbing to sleep. But tonight, no such luck. Vera had shrugged it off, and was about asleep again, but an unfamiliar scent hit her nose. She recognized it as women's perfume, but it wasn't hers or Gwen's. Amber eyes flew open in a rath of fury, her patience finally having snapped.

"Ben!" she screamed loud enough to wake the entire house. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I thought I was goin' to sleep!" he screamed back, clearly annoyed.

"How dare you come into this bed smelling like some two dollar whore's perfume!"

"What are you talkin' about, Vera!"

"You smell like a cheap floosy." she responded, her voice like venom. "I've had enough of your bullshit, Tennyson. If you were that unhappy in this marriage, then you should've just told me! Instead of ignoring your family and goin' off and screwing around with another woman!"

"I'm not having this conversation, Vera." he responded, laying back down. But jade eyes snapped open again as his entire body screamed in pain. His wife stood at the foot of the bed with her hands outstretched and sparkling with electricity.

"You should know better than to talk back to a Waka Kiya."

!

!

!

"I woulda decked 'em." Kevin spoke rather gruffly. He, Vera and Gwen sat around the Tennyson's living room, listening to what happened the night before.

"I'm sure electrical shock hurts worse than a sucker punch, Kevin." Vera deadpanned.

"What kind of perfume did you say he smelt of?" Gwen asked.

"Dunno. It's nothing i'm familiar with...sorta fruit like...cherries, I think."

Gwen and Kevin's eyes widened. Vera raised an eyebrow to silently ask them to explain.

"V, don't freak when we tell you this, but...we know who wears stuff like that." Kevin admitted, his voice taking on a careful note.

"Back when he was 15, Ben met a girl named Julie Yamamoto." Gwen picked up where her husband left off. "They dated off and on for a year. Until she and her family moved back to Japan just a day before Ben met you. Her signature perfume was sakura blossom. Which is japanise for cherry."

"So he's reunited with an old flame?" Vera asked, her voice smooth and slightly scary. "Fine. Then i'm gone. Amber, Kenny and Roxy are comin' with me too."

"But where will you go?" Gwen asked, concerned for her best friend. "Your mom moved from Bellwood a year ago."

"I'm sure Scarlett and Cooper will put me up for a few days until I can contact my father on Ventus."

"You're goin' back to Ventus Avias?"

"Yes. I've had enough of being an underappreciated housewife and un-needed Plumber."

"Your'e not 'un-needed', Vera." Gwen interupted. "You're one of the best in hand to hand combat and agility. Even without your powers, you're a tough..." she trailed off, seeing Vera walk into the darkness of the hallway.

!

!

!

Vera's black Ford Thunderbird pulled up to an incredibly large and technilogicaly advanced house. A tall electric fence ran along the perimeter with a small computerized screen attatched to the main gate.

"State your identification." asked a computer voice.

"Veridian Amber Lakota. Badge number 100170." Vera replied smoothly.

"Identification confermed."

Vera, Amber, Kenny and Roxy walked the pathway up to the house just beyond the gate and knocked. A small, petite woman answered the door. She had bright red hair that fell to her shoulders, fair skin and sparkling silver eyes.

"Vera!" she shrieked, embracing the Thunderbird hybrid. "It's soo good to see you!"

"You too, Scarlett." Vera laughed, hugging her old friend tightly. "Sorry to put you and Cooper to all this trouble."

"Nonsence!" Scarlett snapped. "You know I love you and my neices and nephew! Kenneth Ethan and Amber Gwendolyn, give aunty a hug!"

The two kids smiled brightly and hugged thier aunt/godmother. Scarlett then turned to Roxanne, whisking her away from Vera. The Souix Plumber smiled softly and led her children inside, listening to the constant cooing and babbling of her childhood friend.


	2. You Were Mine

**Maiden- Thanks soo much to all who faved and reviewed this story! I forgot to mention in the first ch (although it should be pretty obvious) I totally dislike Julie. She always seemed soo out of place in the tv show. I mean she didn't have any powers, except for Ship. And she never really seemed to be around whenever something went down. So for all you Benlie fans, i'm sorry. I know Ben is kindof a jackass right now, so please don't hate me! Also, I don't own Ben 10, or 'You Were Mine' by the Dixie Chicks.**

Ben 10

Shifting Sands

Chapter 2- You Were Mine

Veridian knew she should sleep, but the ability to do so seemed to elude her. She laied across the Daniel's couch, barely watching the movie that played across the screen of the enormous television. Thoughts of her husband constanly running through her mind. As much as the Thunderbird/Souix woman hated to admit it, she missed him, and she could only hope he missed her. She sighed sadly and glanced at the clock on the far wall. One A.M. She rubbed her honey hued eyes and reached for the remote, turning the volume up. Figuring she might as well watch the rest of the movie before she tried to sleep. A soft, saddening ballad played throughout the air. Vera's heart clenched instantly.

_I can't find a reason to let go  
>Even though you've found a new love<br>And she's what your dreams are made of_

_I can find a reason to hang on  
>What went wrong can be forgiven<br>Without you it ain't worth livin' alone_

Silent tears rolled down caramel cheeks before her left hand wiped them away furiously. Veridian wasn't the kind of girl to cry easily, and she hated herself for allowing her body to do so. Vera wanted to change the station, mute it, or even turn it off, but she couldn't. All logical thinking told her to make the song go away, but her body simply wouldn't let it be.

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
>And sometimes I scream out your name<br>What right does she have to take you away  
>When for so long you were mine<em>

_I took out all the pictures  
>Of our wedding day<br>It was a time of love and laughter  
>Happy ever after<em>

Old memories of her's and Ben's wedding flashed through her mind. Besides Kevin and Gwen's ceremony, this was the biggest wedding Earth had ever seen. Plumbers and aliens from all corners of the Milky Way galaxy attended the numputals. Azmuth had wedded the two of course, with Gwen and Scarlett being the maids of honor and Kevin and Ken being the best men. It was the single most joyous day of Veridian's life, besides the births of her children.

_But even those old pictures  
>Have begun to fade<br>Please tell me she's not real  
>And that you're really coming home to stay<em>

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
>And sometimes I scream out your name<br>What right does she have to take your heart away  
>When for so long you were mine<em>

God knows how many times Vera had prayed Ben would come home to stay. To never put his work above his family anymore, but it was all in vain. Somewhere along the lines, she'd lost faith in her husband and eventually stopped praying for him to change. Instead, turning her focus toward her kids. Amber inherited the 'spark' from her great-grandmother, so she was almost always training with Gwen. Kenny had recieved a copy of the Omnitrix for his tenth birthday, courtesy of Uncle Azmuth. It came with parental locks and a time-out feature so he wouldn't get carried away. The device had been programed, by Ben, to only give the child axcess to Gray Matter, XLR8, Stinkfly, Ditto, Spidermonkey, Wildvine, Wildmut, Goop, Buzzshock and Spitter. Roxanne's powers and abilities were yet to be determined, but her mother had a pretty good hunch that she was a Wakha Kaiya.

Finally unable to take anymore, Vera changed the channel. Comming to a station where a group of high school kids recreated Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way'.

"Didn't know Glee was on this late."

Scarlett's silver eyes watched her best friend closely as she came to sit on the opposite end of the sofa.

"I didn't either. I was just flipping channels." Vera responded horsely, quickly wiping her eyes of axess water.

"It's okay to cry, hun. After all you've been through, you deserve to."

"No, it's not. I can't break down. I have three kids to look after."

"I don't think they're going anywhere, Veridan. They're safe in bed."

"I mean I don't need them seeing thier mother emotionally distressed while their father is out whoring around." she spat with hatred, making the small redhead flinch.

"Tell ya what." Scarlett rested her chin on her best friend's shoulder. "Tomarrow, i'll have Coop babysit and we can go out for a girl's day. My treat?"

"Sure." Vera laughed softly. "We don't spend alot of time together anymore. I miss the old days."

"Me too, love." Scarlett replied, her silvery eyes comforting to the taller Thunderbird. "But maybe soon we'll see more of eachother."

"What you mean?"

"I wanted you to be the first to know...i'm pregnant."

Vera's golden eyes widdened to almost ridiculous proportions, and if she hadn't been sitting down, she wouldn've fallen over.

"P-p-pregnant!"

"Yeah." the smaller Wakha Kaiya giggled. "Twins, a girl and boy."

"But how do you know this soon?"

"Cooper." they both said in unison.

"I'm thrilled for you, Scar."

"Thrilled enough to be thier godmother?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Vera deadpanned, embracing her best friend with a smile.

!

!

!

"You know you're gonna get in trouble." Quinn deadpanned, watching her older brother remove the plastic protector from an outlet.

"Not if mom and dad don't find out." Devlin smirked, his blue eyes glowing with mischief. "Besides, i've always wondered what i'd feel like to absorb somethin' other than matter."

"Whatever." the jade eyed girl huffed, moving to the sofa. "By the way, if you get electrocuted and die, I get your room."

Devlin rolled his eyes and placed his hand over the socket. Immediately he could feel the raw energy flowing through him. It was the most powerful thing the young osmosian had ever felt. And he wanted more.

"Devlin Max Levin!" Kevin thundered, hoisting his son up by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell do you think you was doin!" his black eyes glaring hard at the young boy. "I've told you a thousand times what happens to osmosians when they absorb energy like that!"

"But I can handle it!" Devlin howled, wriggling in his father's grasp.

"No, you can't." Kevin's voice had lowered to a deadly tone. "You're not gonna make the same mistakes I did at your age. One more stunt like that and i'm callin' great grandma."

The smaller raven visably paled. He knew what his great grandma Verdona would do to him if she found out. Kevin smirked in victory, plopping his son on the sofa beside his daughter.

"What's all the screaming about?" came Gwen's voice from the stair way. Just as Kev was about to answer his wife, his phone started to blare Ben's ringtone. He audiably groaned and reached for the device in his pocket.

"Ask Dev." he threw over his shoulder as he walked out on the patio to answer the call.

"What is it Tennyson?" Kevin deadpanned into the phone.

"You seen Vera?" Ben asked, his voice still just as rough as the day before.

"She's ur wife, bro. Not mine."

"I know that, you idiot! I just wanted to know if you'd seen her?"

"Why? Finally got that pole outta ur ass and miss your family?"

"Haha, Kevin. I came home and she and the kids were gone."

"So? Not like you'd go lookin' for them if they'd been kidnapped or anything."

Kevin laughed to himself as the line went dead, pocketing his phone before going back inside. His smirk grew wider seeing his son cowering in fear of his pink eyed mother. Quinn was snickering evily off to the side.

"Go to your room, Devlin. We'll talk about punishment later." Gwen demanded. The boy sulked up the stairs, followed by his giggling redheaded sister.

"Who called?"

"Oh, just a little pissed off troll."

!

!

!

Ben growled to himself and threw his phone on the bed, furious with his best friend. He'd had a long night of patroling and all he wanted to do was sleep, but when he walked into his home, it was unusually silent. He called for Vera and the kids, but no answer, no note, nothing. He'd tried calling her phone, but only got the voicemail. So, he called Kevin. Knowing Vera often spent most of her free time with his cousin and best friend. After the rather irritating phone call, he'd deduced that either Kevin was screwing with him or he didn't want Ben to know where his wife was. Either way, it didn't really worry him. He'd find her eventually.

His thoughts were cut short when the doorbell rang. It couldn't be Kevin, Gwen or Vera because they would just walk on in. So, with a pondering expression, the green eyed man trudged downstairs to answer the door.

On the other side of the threshold stood a young woman with shoulder-lenght, cropped, onyx hair, hazel eyes and fair skin.

"Hi, Ben." she smiled sweetly.

"Julie? I didn't expect you soo soon."

"I know, but I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to drop by. May I come in?"

"Of course. You know my door is always open for you." Ben smiled widely and allowed the girl inside.

"Your home is beautiful." Julie gushed, seeing the lavish living room. Mahogany wooden floors, black leather sofa and chairs, cherry wood end tables and a solid marble fire place. It housed several pictures that caught Julie's eye. She ran a hand over the glass frame that held a snapshot of Kenny, Amber, Devlin and Quinn from last Christmas. Her eyes then wandered to a photo of Vera holding Roxy just after she was born.

"Your children are gorgeous, Ben."

"Thanks. They're a handful and a half, so are Kevin and Gwen's kids."

"And your wife is beautiful too. I always knew you had a thing for exotic women." she chuckled. She caught the darkened expression Ben wore as she mentioned Veridian. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just Vera's pretty miffed at me right now...so are Kevin and Gwen."

"Why would that be? If you don't mind my asking."

"Work has been pretty harsh the past couple of weeks. I barely have time to sleep, let alone spend time with them. Vera seems to take it personally, and acts like i'm not a father and husband anymore. I think that's why she ran off."

"She ran out on you?"

"Sorta. We had a fight last night...I came home just after i'd caught you outside the store those Armodrillos were wrecking. She smelt your perfume on me and accused me of infidelity. I would've tried to reason with her, had she not shocked me unconsious with her thunder strike."

"Sounds like she's really tempermental."

"You have no idea. When she was pregnant with Kenny, Amber and Roxy, she made up any excuse to use my ass for target practice."

Ben couldn't help but crack a smile when he heard Julie laugh for the first time in almost twenty years. Old feelings and memories came flooding back to the brunette hero. His heart swelled with warmth and happiness as he remembered a time when Julie had been his world.

"So, how about dinner tonight?" he asked almost bashfully. Julie's laughter died immediately, her hazel eyes staring in confusion and shock.

"You mean like a date?" he nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Ben. But I can't do that. You're a married man. I can not and will not be the 'other woman'." Ben's face fell. "I really hope you and Vera patch things up. But if not, you know how to find me."


	3. All the Wrong Reasons

**Maiden-**

Shifting Sands

Chapter 3- All the Wrong Reasons

"Ya know, I forgot how fun this is." Vera chuckled lightly, strolling alongside Scarlett in the Bellwood mall. Arms laiden with shopping bags. Scarlett grinned widely and her silver eyes sparkled upon seeing her best friend actually enjoying herself. The two girls didn't look like wives or mothers. Vera's eyes were painted in black eye liner and smokey shadow. She wore a black lacy tanktop with faded shorts and flip flops. Onyx hair was swept back in a claw clip.

Scarlett chose a blue t-shirt that had the 'Cookie Monster's ' face printed on the front, a short denim skirt and gladiator sandels. Silver eyes wore blue liner and white shadow, and blood red locks bounced in two bohiemian braids.

"I'm just thrilled you're having a good time." Scarlett rebuttled, dragging her friend into yet another shoppe.

"Me too, love. But shouldn't we be shopping for you some materinty clothes? I mean once you're about three months along, you won't be able to wear most of your wardrobe."

"I know, but we have plenty of time for that. Cooper agreed to watch the kids for the day. I mean how much trouble could they get into?"

"Obviously you don't know my kids." Vera dralled. "I still want to kill Azmuth for giving Kenny that Omnitrix and Amber's powers blow stuff up when she gets mad."

"True. But it's not like Cooper couldn't fix or replace whatever they manage to break."

Vera sighed in defeat, knowing Scarlett had been well prepared for her children's visit. The small redhead disapeared into a swarm of women near the sales racks, leaving Veridian to herself at the entrance to the store. Deciding to wait for Scarlett to resurface, Vera leaned up against the far wall, accidentally nudging someone in the process.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't see you there." she offered with an appologetic smile. The women she hit turned to smile at her.

"No harm done." she chimed, her hazel eyes examining the raven. "Say, don't I know you?"

"I don't think so." Vera replied, scanning the thin woman's form.

"You look awfully familiar." the second woman said thoughtfully. "Are you a plumber?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Vera Tennyson."

"Tennyson? Oh! You must be Ben's wife! I'm Julie Yamamoto."

For a split second, all time ceased.

"You okay?" Julie asked the Thunderbird, seeing the blank expression she wore.

"Uh yeah. I just didn't think my husband would leave me for the likes of you." she scoffed, finally snapping out of her trance. "I mean you're scrawny and have no powers."

Julie's cheerful expression darkened.

"Excuse me? Who said anything about me stealing Ben from you?"

"Don't play dumb with me, sweetness. I smelt your perfume on him two nights ago. He literally _reaked_ of you!"

"Coincidence! I saw him after those aliens crashed downtown! Ben rescued me from one of them and we talked a while. We're just friends. I told him I don't wanna get mixed up in a messy marriage."

"That very well may be, but be warned." Vera's voice now sinister. "If i catch you around Ben, your prissy little ass is mine!"

Julie looked genuinely freightened. Instead of choosing to argue further, she chose her safety and ran for the door.

"Who was that?" Scarlett called, emerging from the sea of shoppers.

"The cheap floosy who's stealing my husband."

"What! Why didn't you call me! I know how to get away with murder! All we need is a shovel, a body bag and a big..."

"Remind me to never let you watch those crime investigating shows ever again."

!

!

!

Meanwhile, across town at the Burger Shack, a lone figure sat by himself at a table. Munching whole-heartedly on chilli fries. Crimson eyes drooped with sorrow.

"How much longer is that arrogant runt going to keep me imprisoned in this disgusting and mundane body?" He seemed to drown his emotions in more junk food. "And the worst part is, I can't rid myself of these ludicris cravings for fatty foods."

He popped the last fry into his mouth and left the resturant, walking solomly down the sidewalk. Not looking where he was going, he stepped out into the road, unaware of the on-comming car. The horn blared loudly as it colided with him.

"Omigosh! I'm soo sorry." Vera sputtered, exiting the drivers seat to check on the fallen man. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, yes. I do believe i'm in one peice." The man groaned and sat up with Vera's arms supporting him. Golden eyes widened as she examined him. He was an exact copy of her husband, save for the ruby eyes, white hair and ivory skin.

"B-Ben?"

"No, my name is Albedo."

"You look identical to my husband." Vera stated in awe.

"So you are Ben Tennyson's mate? My, I had no idea he had such exquisit preferences in women." he smiled, causing Vera to blush.

"Oh...well, thank you. Again, i'm sorry for running you over."

"No harm done, miss." Albedo replied, standing up and brushing the debris from his clothing.

"Do you mind me asking why you look just like my husband?"

Albedo sighed somewhat sadly. Ruby eyes flickered to stare into warm amber.

"I didn't always look like this. I was born a galvan and former assistant to Azmuth. Sixteen years ago, I ventured to earth, looking to aprehend the Omnitrix from Ben with a defective copy. Unbenouced to me, Tennyson's DNA was the default. Trapping me in his persona, unable to change back without axcess to Galvan DNA. And long story short, Azmuth refused to change me back when he learned I tried to steal the Omnitrix. He said a prison of myown making was a more fitting punishment than just simply rotting in jail."

"How did you get out?"

"Good behavior. I easily made friends with the warden. He turned me out two days ago."

"Ehi, Vera! Tu mi farà stare qui tutto il giorno come un cagnolino o stiamo andando darsi una mossa!" Scarlett yelled from the passenger side of the black Ford Thunderbird.

"Solo un secondo, Scar." Vera rebuttled, noticing the puzzled look of the once Galvan. "You'll have to forgive Scarlett. She's a bit impatient sometimes."

"I understand. But, what was that you were speaking a second ago?"

"Oh, sorry. You probably couldn't understand a word we said. We're both Wakha Kaiyas."

"Ah, very sophisticated creatures."

Albedo caused her to blush again, a feat he seemed to be very capable of. The man may be identical to her husband, but his personality traits were totally polar opposites. Besides, she always liked the 'bad boy' types.

"May I see you again after today?" he asked, completely sincere. Vera thought a moment before fishing a pen from her pocket.

"This is where i'm staying." she wrote Scarlett's address across the ivory skin.

!

!

!

Why didn't he think of it sooner? All logical thinking was screaming at Ben for overlooking this, but then again, when did he ever think logically? The DX Mark 10 came to a stop near the Daniel's house. Ben smirked to himself in victory seeing Vera's black Thunderbird sitting in the driveway.

"I guess it's now or never." the brunette muttered, approaching the gate.

"State your identification." the security system demanded.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Badge number 10."

The gates swung open, allowing the hero to approach the front door and knock. A few seconds past before he was met with a 6 foot 3 figure with bright blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Ben?" Cooper asked, genuinely surprised to see his old friend. "What brings you here?"

"I'm lookin' for Vera." Ben deadpanned. "And seeing as her car is in your driveway, i'll go out on a limb and say she's here."

Cooper's friendly smile dissapeared. His eyes hardened and his grip on the door strenghtened. Before the blonde could say another word, he found Kenny clinging to his leg.

"Dad?" the ten year old asked, not at all happy to see his father.

"Hey Kenny. Where's mom?"

"Out with Aunt Scarlett."

"She left you here? Where's your sisters?"

"Amber's watchin' tv and Roxy's asleep."

"I think i'm capable of watching three kids, Ben." Cooper interupted roughly. "And if you can't change your attitude, then I think it's best you left."

"Not without my kids."

"Take that up with Vera."

"Take what up with Vera?" both men's gazes shifted to the two Thunderbirds now standing behind them.

"It's time the kids came home." Ben replied, his arms crossing over his chest. He half expected to intimidate his wife, but the glare he received intimidated _him._

"They're not goin' anywhere without me, and it's pretty clear you don't want me around."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I ran into your little _girlfriend_ at the mall. I know i'm no beauty queen, but how could you trade _me_ for _her?"_

"I'm not having this conversation. I just want my kids, then i'll leave."

"Of course you don't wanna have this conversation!" Vera's patience had finally snapped. "You never wanna admit your mistakes or talk about what _you_ do wrong! You're too busy caught up in the lime light to notice the people who love you. Just because you're the weilder of the Ultimatrix dosen't make your team or family any less real. Whenever a camera is pointed in your direction, you change into Mr. Perfect. But when you come home, you shift into a totally different person. Well, here's a news flash, Tennyson, you're an immature jackass!"

Vera's cruel but very true words seemed to finally seep through Ben's thick head. Emerald eyes were still on his wife, but his mind was somewhere else.

"You're right." he whispered in defeat. "I've been a total jerk these past few months and i'm sorry."

"Well sorry isn't good enough." Vera spat, her eyes still burning with anger. "I'm not gonna forgive you just because you said 'i'm sorry'. That dosen't make up for all the hell you've put us through. And i'm sure as hell not gonna be cheated on!"

She roughly pushed past him and Cooper to grab Kenny up and dissapear inside.

"Let's make somethin' clear, mister!" Scarlett seethed, grabbing Ben by the collar and pulling him down to her level. She might've been small, but that didn't make her any less threatening. "I love that girl like my own blood. So if you mess with her, you'll wake up in a remote location missing a few 'vital' organs."

**Maiden- Seems Ben finally got some sence knocked into him. But is it too late to fix his marriage? And where to Julie and Albedo stand in all this? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out :P**

**Translations (Italian)-**

**1- Hey, Vera! You gonna make me sit in here all day like a lap dog or are you gonna get a move on!**

**2- One second, Scarlett.**


	4. Halfway Gone

**Maiden- I have to say, i'm a little dissapointed with reviews. But that's not to say I don't appreciate the ones that I do get! I just thought this fic would be lil more popular than it is...nevertheless, the story must go on!**

**P.S- A special thanks to Sky Blue Storm and TheFifthCharmedOne for the much loved reviews! :)**

Shifting Sands

Chapter 4- Halfway Gone

Vera could clearly hear her best friend screaming and threatening Ben from the living room. She chuckled dryly while holding her son close.

"Mom?" Kenny asked, looking up at his mother with clear emerald eyes. "Aunt Scarlett's been yellin' for a while now. You gonna go stop her?"

"You know as well as I do, that when your aunt gets mad, it's best just to let her loose."

Kenny laughed openly. The small redheaded Thunderbird never failed to amuse the Tennyson boy. His giggles ceased when the front door slammed and in walked Scarlett and Cooper.

"Well I must say, you still have that nasty temper." Vera deadpanned, seeing the fuming expression on her best friend.

"Penso ancora che mi è stato troppo facile per l'idiota." Scarlett spat. "Merita vilagax tag in coppia con il hybreed."

"I hate it when she gets mad." Cooper groaned. "I can never understand anything she says!"

"I said, I was too easy on the idiot! And he deserves Vilgax tag teamed with the hybreed!"

"As much as I love that idea, Scar, I don't think it's quite possible." Vera rebuttled, standing with Kenny on her hip.

"Yeah, consitering we killed the big pile of sushi years ago."

"Now if you don't mind..." Vera started, putting her son down. "I have a phone call to make."

!

!

!

"Are you sure, Veridian?" Cato Lakota asked from a projection screen in Cooper's lab. The Thunderbird was the spitting image of his daughter. Long raveness hair and peircing amber irises. His midnight wings spread around him protectively. "You know well that you and my grandchildren are always welcome home, but Ventus isn't the best place to raise human children. You know what the High Council thinks of half breeds, my dear."

"I know, dad. I just wanna get away from here."

"Perhaps you could visit Nova. I'm sure your mother would love to see you."

"Call me crazy, but you're giving me the feeling you don't want me home."

"Proposterous!" Cato thundered. "Of course i'd love for you to come back to Ventus. The matter is, perhaps I would not let you leave if you were to change your mind."

Vera smiled softly, knowing how protective her father could be.

"Just thank your lucky stars I haven't ventured to earth to give that Tennyson boy a peice of my mind. That is, if Scarlett hasn't gotten to him first."

"To late." Vera giggled. "She chewed him out just a few minutes ago."

"She's always been a feisty one." Cato sighed. "I suppose that's why you two always got along soo well. Almost like foils of eachother."

"Well that, and we share a birthday." Vera laughed in her attempt at comic relief.

"As much as i'd love to talk with you more, I really should get back to the Council. And please, think about what I said about visiting your mom."

"I will dad...I love you."

"As do I, Veridian Amber." Cato smiled warmly before ending the transmission. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as the screen went black.

"You did the right thing, Cato."

The black thunderbird turned to glare hard at Paradox, whom had just materialized a few seconds ago.

"For your sake, you'd better hope so." he growled, his talons sparkling with electricity. "Remind me again why I had to refuse my only child the opportunity to return home?"

"For the sake of the world, Cato." Paradox replied, clicking his watch shut. "If Vera were to leave earth and reside here on Ventus, the timeline would change drastically."

"Then why not just talk to that fool my daughter married?"

"Now that wouldn't be fair now would it?" the timewalker laughed. "Too many spoilers ruin the fun."

!

!

!

The red thunderbird's rant still rung loudly through Ben's ears as he drove along the black pavement. He used to think he'd had nothing to fear of the petite woman, but now, he wasn't soo sure. The DX Mark 10 stopped outside a local suburbian house. It wasn't anything fancy or huge, but rather homely. This was his only option. Kevin and Gwen would probably turn him away, or give him another lecture on being a 'bonehead'. His next choice would've been Ken, whom Ben always saw as an older brother. But the oldest Tennyson boy had moved from Bellwood a few years ago when he and Eunice got married.

The brunette knocked quietly on the front door and waited. Moments later, Julie appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." he sighed sadly.

"I take it things didn't go quite as planned." she deduced, stepping out onto the porch to join him.

"I got yelled at by two thunderbirds and a techniopath. My own son dosen't even want me around anymore..."

The japanise girl could see the tears welling behind grassy eyes. It broke her heart to see the hero soo distraught.

"I'm sorry Ben. I really am."

"It's not your fault, Jules. Vera's right, i'm just an asshole..."

"No you're not. Yes, you may've made some mistakes, but that dosen't mean you can't live them down."

"You always did know the perfect thing to say." Ben chuckled, the life returning to his eyes. "If only you hadn't moved away years ago...maybe things would be different."

"Maybe." Julie smiled, brushing a few loose strands of copper locks behind Ben's ear.

!

!

!

Twilight quickly painted over the town. The stars shone brilliantly and the moon was half full, giving off a peaceful aura. But not even the comforting rays of the moon could soothe Vera's nerves. Kenny, Roxy and Amber had been put to bed hours ago. Cooper and Scarlett had only retired a few mintues ago, leaving the Tennyson woman to herself in the guest room. She tried in vain to sleep, or at least stop her mind from rambling. Finally, she threw back the covers with an irritated groan. Vera quickly changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans, flatts and a plum sweater. She eased the window open and stealthly manuvered herself outside. She then transformed into her thunderbird state and flew off towards the city, comming to a landing outside Mr. Smoothies. The resturant was now open 24 hours, so she'd have a place to escape to during the long nights. Just as she'd sat down at a vacant table, a famililar red leather jacket approached her.

"I thought humans usually slept during this time of day." Albedo smiled, sliding in next to Vera.

"I'm not entirely human, remember?" she replied with a forced smile.

"Touche'. Would you mind telling me why you're out this late?"

"Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind."

"I'm a very proficient listener if you need someone to talk to."

Vera studied the former galvan. She searched his ruby eyes for any signs of deciet or false security, but found none. She sighed and began to elaborate. Albedo sat contently for the next hour as Vera told him everything. From the day she and Ben got married, to more recent events. His expression seemed to change as her story continued. He looked happy when she talked about her wedding and births of her kids, but angry and livid at the mention of her husband's antics.

"Forgive me for being soo blunt, but Tennyson dosen't deserve someone as patient and kind as you." he said once Vera finished.

"That's what everyone says, but yet it dosen't change anything."

"If it's any consolation, if you were my mate...er wife... I would never dishonor you in the way Tennyson has."

"No, I don't believe you would." Vera rebuttled, honey eyes staring deeply into crimson.


	5. Take Me Or Leave Me

**Maiden- So, i'm still working the story plot with my sis Emma and I think i'm finally getting somewhere. But i'll always take into consideration what my readers want. Included in your review, tell me what you'd like to see happen between Vera and Ben. R&R ladies and germs!**

Shifting Sands

Chapter 5- Take Me Or Leave Me

For the first time in weeks, Vera Tennyson felt genuinely happy. She didn't feel as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders anymore, and the discomforting knot that had wrapped around her heart seemed to disappear as she talked with the ruby eyed man. Albedo smiled gingerly at the Souix woman, glad to see her actually enjoying herself. Before either knew it, the first signs of daybreak emerged over the horizon. The sky was lit in a dull purple as the sun began its decent over the clouds.

"I should probably get back." Vera told him regretfully. "Roxanne usually wakes up around six for a bottle."

"I would love to see you again tonight, if it's possible." it came out more as a question than a statement.

"You mean me sneak out of my best friend's house again, or you actually take me out for a date?" Vera laughed. She had meant it as no more than a friendly joke, but the white haired man seemed to think otherwise.

"Isn't it uncustomary for an individual to 'date' whilst still united?"

"Uh...well, yes. I only meant it as a joke."

"You think it's funny that I want to date you?"

His words shocked Vera. Since her marriage was still a bit messy, she hadn't given much thought about dating, much less the man in front of her. She ran him over with her car for Pete's sake! Not to mention they'd only met two days prior.

"No, I don't think that at all." she finally mustered, drawing a relieved grin from Albedo. "I'd love to see you again tonight, but I'd rather just tell my family where I'm going than just sneak out my bedroom window."

!

!

!

Vera quietly and carefully slipped back inside the window she'd left from. After locking it and drawing the drapes, she turned to see Amber, holding a sobbing Roxy, sitting on the side of her bed.

"Amber? What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." the eleven year old spat. Clearly angry with her mother.

"I was out taking a walk. Now how about you?"

"Roxy's teething again. She kept crying and woke me up."

Vera briskly walked to the closet to retrieve her suitcase, pulling out a tube of baby Orajel. She then took the crying infant from her daughter and rubbed the substance into Roxy's sore gums. Within seconds, she was finally out of pain and asleep in her mother's arms.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Amber groaned, slapping the heel of her hand against her forehead. Vera chuckled softly and tucked Roxy under the covers of the bed before coming to sit beside the golden eyed preteen.

"You haven't said much since we came here. Something wrong?"

Amber didn't answer, only sat with her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"Fine. If you don't wanna talk, then go get your brother up."

Amber stood with a huff and briskly walked out into the hallway. Just as the girl vanished from sight, Vera's phone began to ring loudly from her jean's pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hi, darling."

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear. I just got a call from your father. Is everything alright?"

Vera hesitated to answer, knowing how sensitive her mother was to bad news. But after a few seconds, the Thunderbird decided to tell her mom the truth.

"Not really, mom."

"What happened, Veridian?"

"Me and Ben split up."

"Because of his overly inflated ego and family negligence?" Nova always seemed to take the words right out of her daughter's mouth. Not even needing Vera's confirmation to tell her she'd been right.

"Seriously, mom. That's creepy."

"Sorry, dear." Nova laughed. "It's a mom thing."

"And yeah, you're right about 'Mr. I saved the whole damned universe for the trillionth time' I walked out on him the other night after he'd come in smelling like Julie's perfume."

"Julie?"

"An old girlfriend of his. Gwen told me that she moved to Japan right before Ben met me, and it seems they've rekindled an old flame."

"I see. Where are you now?"

"I'm at Scarlett and Cooper's. Dad said I should visit you before I start making plans about going out on my own."

"I'd love that, Veridian. When can I expect you?"

"I'll leave tonight around ten. I would leave earlier, but I promised a friend I'd come see them."

"Okay, sweetheart. Just be careful on your way here and tell Scartlett I love her."

"Will do, mom." Vera giggled. Nova had always had a soft spot for the redheaded thunderbird. She was like a second daughter to her.

"You know, Veridian, divorces aren't common among our people. Marriages are sacred to the Sioux."

"I know, mom. I know."

"That's not to say I blame you for leaving him, I just want you to seriously think about your next move. It could either make you or break you."

Vera was silent in thought until Nova changed the subject to lessen the tension in the air.

"How's the children? How are they taking it?"

"Hard to tell right now. Amber seems angry at the world and Kenny just stays to himself. Roxanne...well, she's too young to really know what's going on anyway."

"Poor things." Nova cooed. "Hopefully a visit to grandma's will fix everything."

"Sure mom." Vera laughed, ending the call.

!

!

!

"Remind me again why we have to babysit?" Kevin asked Vera as she handed Roxanne off to the Osmosian while Kenny and Amber ran inside to find Quinn and Devlin.

"Because the kids wanted to see their cousins, and I told a friend that I'd meet him tonight."

"_Him?"_ Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what you're thinking, and no. We're just friends. I met him a few days ago...accidentally ran him over."

Kevin could hardly contain his laughter, clutching his niece and pressing his mouth into her fluffy brunette hair to smother his giggles. Roxanne keened, feeling her uncle laugh into her hair. Gwen glared at her husband before green eyes returned to the Sioux woman.

"If he's just a friend, why not just take the kids with you?"

"I would...but I'm afraid they'd get the wrong impression. I don't want them thinking that mommy doesn't want daddy back."

"Don't you?"

"Well...I'm not sure. I mean I still love the idiot, but if he can't handle being a father and a husband, while also being a hero, he has no place for me in his life."

"What about the plumbers?"

"You know the plumber code, Gwen. Once a plumber, always a plumber. So I don't really have a choice in the matter."

!

!

!

The roar of Vera's Ford Thunderbird came to a halt in Mr. Smoothie's parking lot. She smiled, seeing Albedo sitting exactly where they were the night before.

"Hey." she greeted, happy to see the ruby eyed man.

"Hello, Veridian."

"Sorry i'm a little late. I had to drop the kids off at Gwen and Kevin's."

"Why couldn't you have just brought them with you? I would love to meet them."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. You look identical to their father, save for a few color differences, and I don't want them getting the wrong impression."

"And what impression would that be?"

"It's complicated..." Vera muttered, not entirely sure what to say. She didn't want to offend Albedo, and she certainly didn't want to lie to him.

"I suppose that is understandable. Children can be quick to judge."

"You have no idea." Vera laughed. "Amber is just as loud mouthed as her father, and Kenny is rather vindictive."

"Spirited bunch, aren't they?" Albedo grinned. For the next hour or so, Veridian told the former glavan many stories consisting of past missions, her children and best friend. Her watch beeped when it reached 9:30pm. Signaling that she was to leave soon.

"I gotta go. My mom is expecting me and the kids tonight. It's a four hour drive from Bellwood to Greenpond."

"When shall I see you again?"

"I'm not entirely sure...my mom wants me to find a place of my own in Greenpond, but I sorta wanna stay here. Cause Scarlett is pregnant with my godchildren and I wanna help her as much as I can."

"Whatever choice you make, i'm sure it will be for the best."

Albedo's encouraging words spurred the Thunderbird on. She smiled sweetly and kissed him chastely on the cheek.

!

!

!

The ride from Bellwood to Greenpond was tedious, consitering Vera hadn't slept for the past few nights. She struggled to stay awake as she took the last long road to her mother's house. It was 2am when the black Ford pulled into the driveway. Nova's house was small, but cozy. The walk way was made of cobble stone and the greenery surrounding the porch was neatly trimmed with colorful flowers accenting the house's yellow trimming. A light flickered on from inside and a woman stepped out onto the porch. Stormy grey eyes lit up upon seeing her daughter and grandchildren. Soft brunette locks were, as always, contained in a single braid that reached her hips. Caramel skin was slightly wrinkled but was still glowing with life.

Vera quietly opened the car door as to not wake her children and embraced her mother.

"Bienvenue a' la maison petit oisenau." Nova smiled. "Come dear, I have something to show you."

"But the kids..." Vera started, but was silenced by her mother pulling her along by the arm.

"I'll take care of them, Veridian. Go inside, i'll be there shortly."

With a questioning last look to her mother, Vera did as she was asked and entered the house. She was beyond shocked and speechless when golden eyes settled on her husband who sat contently on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, venom dripping from each word.

"Your mom called me." Ben replied, standing to his full height, towering over his wife. "She wants us to work this out."

"Of course she does, it's against Sioux customs for divorces. But that doesn't explain why you suddenly appeared."

"Because I don't wanna loose you, V." Ben sighed, emerald eyes drooping like those of a puppy. Vera only scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why? Julie finally get tired of your ass?"

"It's not like that, Vera!"

"Oh, then what _is_ it like?"

A thick silence enveloped the room. Vera stood glaring at her husband with arms crossed over her chest while Ben only avoided her gaze.

"I still love you, Vera...i'm just confused."

"What's to be confused about? You had it pretty damn good until you started to screw up!" Her gaze softened a little as she continued. She didn't know whether she was just too tired to argue further, or she really felt sorry for him. "You had a beautiful home, friends that would give you their life, three gorgeous children who adore you and a wife...that loves you. What I wanna know is why you would choose the lime light over all that."

"I didn't choose the lime light over you." Ben snapped, his emerald eyes burning. "I got caught up like I did when I was a teenager. It was to ignore all the things that were going wrong. And as an unexpected side effect, I pushed everyone away by acting like a jackass."

"What was going wrong?"

"Missions were piling up, more and more casualties by the month, not enough plumbers to dispatch to desolate areas, Roxy's complications during birth...seeing Julie after soo many years."

"You can't control what happens on the battle field, Ben. Those kids have to learn on their own like we did. And we can only recruit so many to the Acadamy per semester. As for Roxy, she's fine. You would know that if you were actually around more."

"I'm sorry." he whispered, utterly defeated.

"Yeah, so am I."

Vera said no more, only climbed the stairs to her room, leaving Ben in living room.

"She'll come around, Benjamin." Nova said from the threshold, she held Roxanne securely in her arms while Amber and Kenny stood on either side. "She's quite headstrong and tempermental, just like I was many years ago. But if I know my little bird, she'll make the right decision when the time comes...You're welcome to stay here for the night if you like. I'd rather you not venture out this time of night."

"Thanks, Mrs. Lakota." Ben smiled.


	6. Cross My Heart

Shifting Sands

Chapter 6- Cross My Heart

Ben laid unmoving on the living room sofa, listening to the soft tick of the grandfather clock from across the room. Emerald eyes slipped closed and old memories passing vividly over them. Everything from the summer when he found the omnitrix, to the births of his children, niece and nephew. He was literally a rags to riches story. A dorky, courageous and determined ten year old was transformed into a universal renown hero. He had so much to be thankful for, and he'd taken them all for granted. He couldn't even remember the last time he and Kevin had just hung out without any missions. It was then he promised himself he'd change his ways. And a good place to start would be with his wife. So, bracing himself for both emotional and physical harm, he climbed the stairs to Vera's bedroom. The door was left cracked, no doubt left that way in case one of the kids called for her. With a shuttering breath, he pushed the door open.

"What do you want, Tennyson?" Vera deadpanned. The light from the hallway spilled into the darkness, illuminating her form. She layed with her back to him on a single bed.

"Can we talk?"

"I think we've talked enough for one night."

"No, I don't think so. Ignore me if you wanna, but I'm not leaving until I say what I need to say."

He heard Vera sigh and roll over, her piercing golden eyes boring straight into his.

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry...for everything. You have every right to be mad, and I don't really expect you to forgive me, but at least give me a second chance. I really hate myself right now for missing out on so much...you, Roxy, Kenny and Amber mean the world to me...and I'll be damned if I'll give you up without a fight."

"That's very profound, Ben." Vera complimented, but her voice lacking emotion.

"Please, V...give me another chance?" he knelt by the bed to where their was only a few inches' distance between his face and his wife's. Amber eyes studied his face a moment, clearly mulling everything he'd said, over.

"Fine. One more..."

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before Ben's lips cut her off. He kissed her long and deep. Oh how he'd missed the taste of cinnamon and butterscotch that was Vera. She didn't pull back in disgust or slap him. But rather she just let him kiss her. Ben broke the kiss to see his wife's golden eyes flickering with curiosity and wonder. She still doubted if he was sincere, and wondered how long this 'new husband' would last. Finally, Veridian decided she didn't have anything else to loose if she gave her husband another chance. Because everyone deserved a second chance, right?

!

!

!

A few hours later, Ben had yet to fall asleep. Although, in his mind, sleep should have come easily. Considering he'd made up with his wife and was now laying in bed with her in his arms. But his mind wouldn't stop rambling. Having Vera so close again was comforting, but it wasn't enough. Emerald eyes scanned his wife's form silently. What little moonlight shone through the window revealed the worry lines embedded in her caramel skin. Ben knew he was the cause of a few of them. But seeing the laugh lines around her mouth took a little of the guilt away. When they were younger, it'd been soo hard to get the Thunderbird woman to laugh. Now, it was fairly easy. It was ironic, really. Vera had softened up over the years, whereas he'd hardened. It was like they'd suddenly switched places. Kevin had been right when he'd told the brunette that karma was a bitch.

Thoughts of Julie entered his mind after a few minutes. Ben's heart suddenly felt torn in two. Of course he loved his wife, but he couldn't deny the feelings he still held for the Japanese woman. She'd been his first love. Things like that, one doesn't forget. Then again, Vera had been Ben's first everything else. His first lover and the mother of his children. Similar memories plagued Ben's mind for the next few hours until dawn. Roxanne's cries alerted Ben that she was awake. No doubt she wanted a bottle. He looked down at Vera to see her still asleep. She'd been awake for three days straight, so it was no wonder she was hard to wake. After placing a kiss to her temple, Ben rose from the bed as carefully as he could and made his way two doors down to the kid's room. Kenny and Amber were still sound asleep in the single bed. Roxy, however, was sobbing in her crib. Ben picked her up and cuddled her until she calmed down. Green eyes, that mirrored his own, looked up at Ben. At first, Roxy was confused, wondering who was holding her.

"Hey, sweetheart." Ben whispered to her. It was then that everything clicked with the nine month old.

"Dada." she cooed, smiling.

The next thing Ben registered was a soft hand running through his hair and a weight on his chest. Acidic eyes fluttered open, realizing he'd fallen asleep in a rocker by Roxy's crib with the small brunette asleep atop his chest. Her pink lips were slightly parted with her thumb resting on her lower lip. The hand running through his brunette locks belonged to his wife. Vera stood over him, smiling slightly.

"Morning, lazyass." she mused, picking her daughter up. "Mom is taking the girls shopping and i'm going into town for a bit. Kenny will be with me."

"What for?" he asked, stretching.

"I've decided to go back to work...i mean work work. Not plumber stuff."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Open up my own dance studio. I've been thinking of it for a while now. Hip hop was my life when I was a teenager and I wanna bring that joy to other kids."

"Are you sure you can still perform like you used to? I mean you're not a teenager anymore." this earned him the famous 'death stare'.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, I fight aliens for a living, and i'm part alien myself. I think I can handle a few hours of hip hop a day."

"Okay...if that's what you want. But why take Kenny? Why not leave him here with me?"

"Take that up with him. If he wants to stay with you fine, but if not, he's coming with me. No questions."

Ben smiled brightly and ran to find his ten year old son. He found him silently watching TV downstairs with Amber.

"Hey kiddos." he chuckled, realizing how much he sounded like his grandmother. "Kenny, you wanna stay with me while your sisters go shopping and mom goes out?"

Kenny didn't answer, only continued to stare at the television with a blank expression.

"Ken? You alright bud?"

"He's fine, dad." Amber hissed, her golden eyes glaring daggers at her father. She was just like a miniature version of her mother. Complete with temper.

"Am, can I please talk to your brother? Alone." Amber huffed and left the room, but stayed close by to listen in.

"What's wrong, Kenny? You haven't spoken since you got here."

"Nothing's wrong, dad." Kenny replied softly, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yes, there is, son. Something's bothering you and I wanna know what."

"Why do you care all of a sudden? Why now? Why not before?"

"That's why I want you to spend the day with me. I wanna explain what happened and try to make it up to you."

"How do I know you won't just go back to your old ways after this?"

"You have to trust me."

**Maiden- Short, I know. But i'm sorta at a stand still with this one. Review and tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter and give me story plot ideas. **


	7. Tough

Shifting Sands

Chapter 7- Tough

The seconds slowly ticked by, creating a thick silence between father and son. It'd been less than a half hour since Nova left with Amber and Roxy. Vera had gone out a few minutes ago, promising to be home by dinner. Kenny, reluctantly, decided to stay with his father. Deciding to give him a second chance. He used to adore his dad, wanting to be just like him. He finally got his wish on his tenth birthday when his Uncle Azmuth gave him a duplicate Omnitrix. Just like the one Ben had found when he was Kenny's age. However, unlike Ben, Kenny was rarely ever permitted to use his powers. Ben sat on one end of the sofa and Kenny on the other. Neither said a word, just listening and watching reruns of Sumo Slammers. Kenny's acidic eyes would ever so often drift over to his dad, trying to figure out if Ben had any intentions at all in talking to him. After another five minutes, the ten year old huffed and rose from his grandmother's couch.

"I'm goin' to my room for a while." he announced, climbing the stairs on the opposite side of the room. Once safely inside his guest room, Kenny dug around in his suitcase and pulled out what looked like an alien walkie talkie.

"Dev? You there? Over." he spoke into the device.

"Yeah." came his cousin's reply. "How's it going?"

"Not good, Dev. Dad showed up."

"Wow...what'd your mom do?"

"Flipped out to begin with...then she sorta forgave him a little bit. I don't know what the hell is gonna happen now...i just want things back to the way they were before."

"I know, Ken. Is he at least trying to talk to you?"

"No. He acted like he did, but he's just downstairs watchin tv."

"Damn...no wonder dad wants to beat him up." Kenny laughed a little at the image of his Uncle Kevin chasing his father around town, only to slap some sense into him in the end. A loud explosion from the other line caused the younger to cease all laughter. "I gotta go, Kenny. Quinn just blew something up with her powers."

"Okay. Talk to you later, then." Kenny let the talkie drop onto the floor with a thud. He felt so lost and out of place. It was like no one had time for him anymore. Kenny knew Vera tried her best as a full time mom and hero. If she wasn't training with new recruits, she was out on missions or busy with housework. Roxy got the most attention out of the three Tennyson kids, seeing as she's an infant. Amber was just like their mother. Always the loaner. She thrived by being left alone. She wasn't at all popular in school, she had a few acquaintances to talk to at lunch or between classes, but no real friends. Kenny, on the other hand, tried his best to make friends. Other than Devlin, no one in his grade would even give him a passing glance. Even if his father was the savior of the universe several times over, that made no difference on the social food chain.

Devlin wasn't only his cousin, but best friend. They understood each other and the hardships each went through. Quinn was a little rougher around the edges than her older brother. She inherited her father's demented sense of humor and her mother's fiery temper. But underneath it all, it was always very caring and nurturing despite her young age.

Kenny was snapped out of his thoughts by a firm knock on his door.

"Kenny?" Ben called. "You alright, bud?"

"Yes, dad." the ten year old deadpanned.

"You don't sound alright...can I come in?"

"Do what you want."

The door opened a split second later, Ben's face anything but cheery.

"What's with the attitude?"

"What's it to you?" Kenny spat, his acidic eyes glaring hard at his father.

"You're my son."

"Oh? So you finally remember that part?"

"No need to be sarcastic."

"Whatever."

"Look, Kenny. I told your mom we'd try to bond a little today."

"Oh really? Making more promises you can't keep?"

"I keep all my promises!" Ben roared. "You, your mom, and sisters are my world! And I'd do anything in the galaxy for you!"

"Oh? Then where was this months ago? Where were you when Roxy stopped breathing? Or my first soccer game? Or when Amber got in that fight at school when Quinn was getting picked on and broke her cheek bone?" tears spilled from the child's eyes as he remembered his painful past. Roxanne was born with under developed lungs due to a mutation in her DNA. Thankfully, each time the infant ceased breathing it was only temporary. Vera was able to coax the small baby into responding, but it didn't change the fact Kenny was terrified of his sister dying.

His first soccer game was a milestone for the young boy. He'd practiced for months with Devlin to make sure he'd make the team. And when the first game finally rolled around, his entire family sat, cheering in the bleachers. That is, all except his father.

Amber Gwendolyn Tennyson loved to protect the weak. Especially from the typical school yard bully. Check, the son of Cash, one of Ben's old bullies, had Quinn cornered in the hallway. He was two years older and towered over the petite girl. He sneered and laughed at her pitiful attempts to escape, pinning her against the wall, spitting threats at her. Saying she's a freak of nature, a mutant that no one wants anything to do with because she's different. Amber quickly came to her rescue. She shoved the bully off her cousin and laid into him with a few insults of her own. All the while magenta manna flickered around her finger tips. Her golden eyes flashing to amethyst ever so often, furthering her bad ass aura. Check, not one to back off easily, shoved the raven haired girl into a set of lockers. But he didn't expect her to use the lockers to launch herself forward and punch Check in the gut. He was winded, but didn't back down, landing a solid punch to Amber's left cheekbone. She faltered a little, but used her anodite strength to bring the bully down.

Ben seemed to watch each memory through his son's eyes. Finally understanding where Kenny's distant and aggressive attitude was coming from. Ben knew he'd made mistakes, but he'd failed to think of how it affected each member of his family other than his wife.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, defeated. Ben knelt down and scooped Kenny into a hug. He knew it would take some work and a lot of apologies and butt kissing, but Ben was determined to make it up to his family.

**Maiden- So now Ben's starting to recreate the bond with his son, but what about his daughters? Not to mention the rest of his family? Will they forgive him like Vera, or decide to hold a grudge? Well, stay tuned to find out! Reviews are love and encouragement!**


	8. Like Father Like Son

Shifting Sands

Chapter 8- Like Father Like Son

Quinn's expression was one of fierce determination. Jade eyes focused intently on the task at hand. Her small hands were outstretched across her desk, glowing faintly with manna. She breathed in and held it, pouring as much manna into her hands as possible. A few seconds later, she dared to peek to see if it worked. Emerald eyes snapped open in surprise as a white and pink flower sat on the wooden table.

"I did it!" she squealed in surprise. But her sudden outburst caused the flower to expload, leaving behind sticky pink goo.

Devlin swiftly threw his walkie talkie somewhere on his bed and tore open his bedroom door. His bare feet thudding lightly against the hardwood floor of the hallways. Blue eyes could see smoke permeating from his sister's room. Devlin wasted no time in bursting inside, seeing Quinn coughing harshly near her desk. In the center of the mahogany table, was the sticky remains of the once flower.

"What happened?"

"I tried to make the flower that mom and great grandma can make." Quinn looked away sheepishly, wiping some of the goo from her bangs.

"Didn't mom tell you not to play with your powers like that?" Devlin scolded, throwing the sticky mess out the open window.

"And you're one to talk." the ten year old huffed. "You tried to absorb electricity last week. Even after dad told you over and over again how dangerous that was."

"Not the point. You coulda burned the house down or something!"

"You could had too! If you absorbed all that electricity, you woulda went insane and probably wrecked the whole town!"

"What's going on in here?" Gwen asked, seeing her two children fighting with a mess of pink soiling the antique table.

"Quinn was playing with her powers like you told her not to." Devlin explained. "Then she said if I absorb raw energy, I'll go insane and demolish the town."

"Quinn, that's no way to talk to your brother." Gwen folded her arms and glared hard at her daughter. "You're lucky your father's at work or you'd be in even bigger trouble."

"I shouldn't even be in trouble!" Quinn shouted. "How come Devlin and Amber get to use their powers but I can't?"

"Because you're still young, Quinny. Your powers are not fully developed yet and are extremely dangerous. You need more training and practice before you experiment."

"All I wanted was to make that stupid flower you and great grandma can! It's not like it's dangerous or anything!"

"The Anodyne Lilly? All it takes to make one of those is a little manna and concentration." Gwen proved her point by holding her hand out, palm up, and channeling her powers into it. Seconds later, a perfect pink and white Lilly materialized. Gwen smiled as she placed it in her daughter's fiery locks. "Don't burn yourself out just trying to make one of these. Now, why don't you go wash up?" Quinn nodded, escaping to the bathroom.

!

!

!

Vera was drunk. Intoxicated. Wasted. Shitfaced. But not on alcohol, but on the music and the thrill of finally being back in her element. She could literally feel her blood pumping in thick waves throughout her body. Her adreneline and endorphines on an all time high. She stood off to the side in a local dance studio, watching the students move about to Rhianna's 'Rude Boy'. Her golden eyes studied and memorized every move each of the kids made and committed them to memory.

"Mrs. Tennyson." the director called to her after the song had finished. Vera looked up at the man, letting him know she was listening. "If you're interested in being a choreographer at this studio, you should give us a demonstration as to what you can do."

"No problem." the raven haired Thunderbird smirked. She sat her purse down on the shiny wooden floor and took off her leather jacket, knee high black boots and socks. Leaving her in just worn jeans and a red lacy tank top. The students thought her crazy for attempting to dance barefoot, but she couldn't very well perform in heeled boots. She nodded to the DJ, hearing the previous song blast through the speakers placed throughout the room. Every movement she made was fluent and consistent. The director's eyes, as well as every kid's in the room, had widened to epic proportions. Veridian Amber Lakota-Tennyson had just performed better than anyone before her. This is what she was known for. Her dancing was legendary back in her high school days. She was the only girl in a hip hop group of men, so she knew how to hold her own. She was always the best dancer due to her almost photographic like memory. She would've gone off to Juliard to perfect her calling had she not met Ben, Gwen and Kevin. As much as the Thunderbird hated to admit it sometimes, the trio had a very strong impact on her. She used to be a very wayward kid. Bad to the bone and didn't give a damn about much other than herself. Then suddenly Ben appeared almost 20 years ago, and everything changed immediately.

"How was that?" she asked, brushing her ebony bangs from her face.

"Splendid!" the director gushed. "We would be honored to have you!"

"Awesome." Vera breathed, her adrenaline buzz finally wearing off. She smiled once more to the director and moved to put her shoes and jacket back on, but stopped cold. Standing in the doorway was a familiar mop of white hair and striking ruby eyes. But this time, a small miniature stood by his side. He was identical to Kenny, save for his silver hair, porcelian skin and garnet eyes.

"Albedo." she breathed shallowly, her heart fluttering softly in her chest. Just when she thought she was getting a grip of her feelings, _he_ had to show up.

"That was a wonderful performance, Veridian." he smiled warmly.

"T-thank you. Uh, w-who is this?" Vera mentally kicked herself for stuttering.

"My offspring, Rider."

The child stared up at Vera with questioning eyes, silently asking her who she was. Vera, however, was taken back. It was like looking down at her own son.

"I-i'm Vera." she finally managed, crouching down to his level. "Lovely to meet you, Rider."

"You look like my mother." Rider spoke, his voice even sounding like Kenny's. Vera's eyes widened at his statement.

"You sort of do." Albedo confirmed. "Rider was conceived during a brief affair I had with a Ventus Pyrian when I was still incarcerated."

"Amazing you could get within a hundred feet from one of those hellions."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that my people and the Ventus Pyrians have been rivals for as long as our two planets have existed. Avians thrive in knowledge and are more prone to defense rather than offence. Whereas Pyrians are hotheaded, impulsive and rather stupid. Reminds me a lot of Rath, minus the seriously butchered metaphors."

!

!

!

Amber thoroughly hated shopping. It if weren't for her grandmother's persistent nagging, she would've stayed holed up in her room all day, watching cartoons and listening to her mother's vintage music. She was a loaner by nature, detesting the stench of public. Nova flitted from one store to another, always finding more and more garments to force upon her golden eyed granddaughter. Roxy seemed to enjoy the trip. She loved the bright colors of clothes and the sheer quantity of things. Emerald eyes danced from one display to another, letting out amused giggles and coos.

"Nana, can we go home?" Amber groaned for the umpteenth time that day.

"I've never seen a girl detest shopping as much as you, Amber Gwendolyn."

"Yeah, well I'm far from the 'normal girl' thing."

Nova chuckled, realizing she was right. Amber was a hybrid unlike any other, being 1/6 anodite, ¼ Thunderbird and 7/12 human. After checking out at the last store, Nova loaded her grandchildren and their purchases into the car and drove home.

!

!

!

"Have you two done anything today besides sit in front of the television?" Nova asked once crossing the threshold into her home. Ben and Kenny sat contently on the sofa watching reruns of old cartoons from Ben's childhood.

"We've been 'bonding', grandma." Kenny half laughed. Nova couldn't repress her ever growing smile when she noticed her grandson was finally starting to get some of his spunk back. She sat Roxanne in her play pin while she went upstairs to unpack her shopping bags.

"Hey, Kenny? You mind if I talk with your sister alone for a while?"

"Naw. I need to go call Devlin back anyway." the ten year old hopped off the couch and bounded up the stairs. Ben then motioned for Amber to sit by him, which earned him a look of disbelief.

"I think we need to talk, Am."

The eleven year old only rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Amber. I know you're mad at me. And I wanna fix it."

"A little too late for that, _dad_." she spat, moving towards the stairs. Ben groaned and let his head fall back against the couch cushions. Amber was a little _too much_ like Vera. If it was hard getting through to his wife, it's gonna be even harder to get his own daughter to listen to him.

**Maiden-** Hope this is what some of you wanted to see! I went by some of the reviews I got. Anyway, the dance that Vera and the other kids performed is on YouTube. The link is below, just remove all the spaces. And F.Y.I, Ventus Pyrians are a race of mythological birds, similar to Vera. Whereas Vera is a creature of wind, Pyrians are creatures of fire. I might intro Rider's mother at some point, and I'm thinking of making her similar to Rath, minus the metaphor thing.

H tt p :/ you / 4xIBNu40XW0


	9. Kiss It Goodbye

**Maiden- **I'd like to thank TheFifthCharmedOne for being so encouraging. You rock!

Shifting Sands

Chapter 9- Kiss It Goodbye

Vera barely registered anything Albedo was telling her. Gold eyes transfixed on the boy standing by his side. She was shocked that Rider was, literally, the carbon copy of her own son. But she should've expected that, considering Albedo's DNA was now infected with Ben's.

"Are you okay, Veridian?" the white haired man asked, finally noticing Vera's absentmindedness. This seemed to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just thinking."

"What about?"

"You never told me you had a child." the words spilled from her mouth before her brain could filter through it.

"I know...Rider has been living with his mother on Pyrus ever since she was released from the Null Void eleven years ago. When she heard of my release, she came to earth to give me custody of Rider. Saying she had had enough of being a mother."

"That's awful. What kind of person can say such a thing!" Vera's voice thick with hatred. "Then again, we are talking about a Pyrian. Such disgusting creatures."

"But isn't your friend a Pyrian? The small one with the red hair?"

"You mean Scarlet?" Albedo nodded. "She'd kill you if she heard you say that. No, Scar is an Avian. Thunderbirds can be any multitude of colors. Just because her Thunderbird form has red feathers doesn't mean she's a creature of fire."

"It seems you harbor hard feelings for Pyrians."

"Not just me, my whole race. Pyrians like to fight before they think, always quick to judge and throw the first punch. Not a very intelligent race."

"I see. So, have you made up with your husband yet?"

"I suppose. I haven't totally forgiven him yet, but I'm willing to give him a second chance. But the more I think about it, the more sure I am of our marriage actually falling apart."

"Why would that be? I thought you loved him?"

"I do. It's just I don't think he loves me the same way. I think he's still in love with Julie, even if he doesn't want to admit it. And I believe the only thing keeping him here is our kids. I know he feels guilty about not being there for them lately and he's trying to make it up to them. Kenny should be fairly easy to persuade, but I'm afraid Amber will be a totally different story."

"The child can hold I grudge, I take it?"

"You have no idea. Amber takes after me in more than I'd like to admit. She doesn't forgive too easily."

Albedo nodded, signaling he understood. It was all starting to become clear to him now. Even though the Tennysons were talking again, it didn't fix the fact their marriage was still rocky. Albedo remembered little of the japanise girl Vera spoke so lowly of. But he did remember all the times she'd hung around Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Truth be told, he'd honestly forgotten about her once she'd moved back to Japan all those years ago and Vera appeared. In his opinion, the goth Thunderbird was a much more desirable creature. His ruby eyes went downcast, towards his son. Rider was seemingly staring openly at Veridian.

"Is she going to be my new mom?" the child suddenly asked, looking up to his father with innocent eyes. Vera coughed awkwardly, not expecting such a question while Albedo simply went red faced. "I really miss having a mother..." his innocent gaze then turned to a sorrowful one. Vera didn't hesitate to pick Rider up, cradling him like she would so often do to her own children. Rider stiffened if only for a moment before relaxing, hugging the woman for all he was worth.

!

!

!

Amber laid back on her bed, finally having enough of her father for one day. Golden eyes closed in bliss because of the silence. Something rare these days. She blindly reached down to the floor and picked up a black book. Monster High was embossed on the cover in glittery pink letters. Amber loved the series because it made her feel like less of a freak of nature and more like a normal girl. She saw how the children of legendary monsters lived their lives like normal teenagers instead of being feared because of what they are.

Everyone at her school saw her as the troubled daughter of Ben 10K. Honestly, Amber couldn't care less what those kids thought of her. She had her family and that was all she needed. Amber's temper and icy demeanor often repelled others, but the half human girl couldn't help it. It was just how she was. She sighed and began to read, her eyes practically trying to eat the words off the page. She was so engrossed that she didn't hear her door open. It wasn't until she felt the mattress beneath her move, did she realize she wasn't alone. Golden eyes flickered up to a set that matched.

"Have a good day with dad?" Vera asked with a small smile. However, the smile was forced and didn't reach her eyes.

"No." Amber replied curtly, returning her eyes to the book. Vera sighed and reached up to grab the book.

"Am, I need to talk to you." her oldest child merely stared at her. "I...I met someone."

"Congratulations. You made a friend, now give me the book."

"Amber, it's not that simple!" Vera snapped. "He isn't really a friend. He's a little more than that."

"So you got a new boyfriend? About time. Now when are you gonna file for divorce?"

To say the least, Vera was shocked. Her eleven year old had been ready and waiting for a step parent! At least she had a little support...

"I want things to work out between your father and me, but the more I think about what he's done, and what he's capable of, the more I want to be rid of him."

"Then be rid of him." Amber replied, her eyes never leaving her mother's. "If you really like this new guy, and you're that fed up with dad, then move on."

It sounded so simple. Like pulling off a band-aid. But the scars it leaves behind may or may not heal.

!

!

!

"Are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this, Mrs. Tennyson?" a middle aged man asked Veridian. He sat behind a mahogany desk, peering down at a packet of papers.

"Yes." Vera replied, feeling more sure than she'd had in a long time.

"Okay then, I'll just need your signature on a couple of pages, along with what your plans will be for child custody. Then, if Mr. Tennyson agrees, we'll go through Probate Court and make it final."

Vera picked up the black ink pen and signed her name down at the bottom of the page. After she'd put down basic information on her children, she returned the papers to her lawyer.

"Very good. I'll give you a call in a few days once I get this notarized by the judge. Then we'll serve Benjamin with his set of papers."

"Thank you, Mr. Montgomery."

"No problem, Veridian. I'm sorry about your marriage. You're one of the most well known women in the world, and I'm sure you'll have millions of people's support. Benjamin might be the hero of the universe, but behind every man, there is a brilliant woman."

!

!

!

Ben wasn't sure what to think when the divorce papers got to him. He couldn't exactly say he hadn't thought of this possibility- he had agonized over the thought of losing Vera and the kids -but he was surprised it'd been Vera to make the first move. Not to ever dismiss his wife- soon to be ex-wife apparently -and her power, because she was a force to be reckoned with. However, he always assumed that Vera would be there, waiting... Maybe that was when their marriage had started to end... Ben realized he should have never taken the beautiful Avain for granted, realized what he was throwing away. It seemed to late for that, now, though. His heart wasn't in this relationship, it wasn't even in keeping his wife; his only real worry was his kids. Kenny wasn't much of a problem anymore. He'd reconnected with his omnitrix bearing son, taking a huge weight off Ben's shoulders. Amber, on the other hand, didn't seem like she wanted anything to do with him.

"I guess I should still be grateful Roxy can't talk yet." the green eyed man muttered to himself. He sat alone in his home office, staring at the pictures of his family from events past. A collage of Kenny, Amber and Roxy's births, pictures from his and Vera's wedding, one of himself, Vera, Kevin and Gwen from when they were still kids and some of Grandpa Max. Ben's heart ached knowing his grandpa was gone, wishing the wise old man could tell Ben what to do. He'd tried his cousin and best friend, but both were at a loss for advice. So the Ultimatrix wielder was on his on this time.

With a final saddened sigh, Ben picked up a pen and set to scrawl his name on the paper. But the second the point of the pen made contact with the paper, a voice called out.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Ben whirled around in his chair to face Paradox.

"What do you want, time walker?"

"Always straight to the point, my dear Benjamin." the man grinned, plucking the pen from Ben's grasp. "If you sign this, there is no going back. It will be set in stone that you and Vera are no longer husband and wife."

"Yes, I think I understood that when I read the word 'divorce'." Ben deadpanned.

"I don't believe you understand me, Ben. What I'm trying to tell you, is that there are other forces at work here."

"And who might they be?"

"That, I can not tell you without disrupting the space time continuum."

"I really don't have time for your riddles, Paradox." Ben groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Do as you wish, but be aware that I've warned you." and the man was gone without another word.


End file.
